Online games can be played on a variety of platforms (e.g., laptop computers, desktop computers, tablets, handhelds, mobile phones, etc.). These devices have various capabilities with respect to computing resources (e.g., processing, storage, communication speed, etc.). Further, the interface devices used by users on these different platforms may have different capabilities and/or efficiencies (e.g., keyboard versus game controller, versus touchscreen, versus keypad, etc.). Users may connect to an online game through different networks, which results in different amounts of network latency for the different users. Although the experience a player has in a game can be dramatically impacted by the specific hardware and network they are using to access the game, traditionally games provide little to no compensation for these differences.